Sabia que era você
by misslonely8059
Summary: Você não pode se casar com ela, Harry. Ela não é quem diz que é.


**Sabia que era você**

**Sinopse: **_você não pode se casar com ela, Harry. Ela não é quem diz que é. _

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente,Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, é tudo da tia JK. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: fic slash, ou seja, tem caráter homo afetivo e se não curte a parada, velho, na boa, fecha a página e vai com Deus. Maaas, se você gosta, desce aí e lê um pouquinho *-*

* * *

Harry Potter estava apaixonado.

Oh, sim. Para o total desespero de Gina Weasley e de todas as garotas do fanclub oficial do tão consagrado Salvador-do-Mundo-Bruxo.

A maldita sortuda?

Alta, de pele clara, cabelos loiros platinados e olhos de um azul cinzento que lembravam um dia de tempestade torrencial.

Magdalene Thezera Jordans.

Ninguém sabia exatamente de onde ela havia vindo, ou se quer ouvido falar de sua família. Seu passado era um mistério e tudo o que ela relevava a respeito era a linhagem sangue-puro e descendência aristocrática, características que, aliás, ela parecia se orgulhar imensamente.

Odiada por muitas, invejada por todas, admirada por poucas, desejada por vários.

E Harry Potter estava muito apaixonado.

Pelo menos era o que se podia constatar ao dar uma boa olhada na primeira página do Profeta Diário, onde estava estampada uma foto do casal: Harry e Magdalene caminhando de mãos dadas nas ruas cobertas de neve de Hogsmeade, um sorriso bobo enfeitando os lábios do moreno e um olhar singelo dirigido à mulher, que, por sua vez, estava ocupada demais analisando a aliança de ouro, adornada com diamantes, em seu dedo anelar.

E, sim, meus caros. Harry Potter estava noivo da misteriosa loira platinada e o casamento estava mais do que marcado para a semana seguinte, informava com exclusividade o Profeta.

Draco Malfoy bufou e fechou o jornal com rispidez, um sorriso zombeteiro dançando em seus lábios enquanto observava atentamente o menino-que-sobreviveu entrar na sala que dava acesso ao quartel general dos aurores.

- E então, o Santo Potter foi realmente fisgado! – a voz arrastada soou pela sala, ainda vazia àquela hora da manha, exceto pelos dois homens que agora se olhavam desafiadores, nenhum deles querendo desviar o olhar primeiro.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – disse, por fim, depois de alguns segundos, finalmente desviando o olhar dos olhos gélidos do albino e indo sentar à sua mesa.

Malfoy ainda sorria debochado enquanto baixava os olhos para sua própria mesa, estava na hora de começar o trabalho, afinal.

- Você vai? – Harry perguntou, alguns instantes depois, sem desviar os olhos da papelada à sua frente.

- É claro que não, Potter. Francamente... – respondeu, ríspido, mas com um sorriso ainda maior do que o anterior em seus lábios. Olhou para o rosto do moreno e percebeu que ele também sorria abertamente.

Um sorriso cúmplice.

A semana passou rápido, o casamento era o assunto mais comentado em todos os lugares em que se pudesse imaginar: no Ministério, no salão de beleza, nas cafeterias e restaurantes, nas boates e clubes noturnos, em Hogsmeade, no Beco, na Travessa, n'A Toca, na casa da filha da vizinha da sobrinha do padre da igreja da esquina...

Quando o tão esperado dia finalmente chegou, Harry percebeu que Malfoy dizia a verdade quando falou que não estaria presente entre os convidados. Bem, não importava, de qualquer forma.

A cerimônia começou quase quatro horas depois do previsto, como já era de se esperar, afinal a noiva era a pessoa mais vaidosa e perfeccionista do mundo. E tudo corria bem até aquele momento crucial em que o padre pergunta _"se há alguém contra..."_

- PAREM ESSE CASAMENTO! – a voz de Gina foi como um estrondo pela igreja.

Todos a olhavam com curiosidade, alguns até felizes pela interrupção, muitas com esperança de que a ruiva pudesse impedir aquela tão súbita e infundada união.

Harry e sua noiva, porém, mantinham uma expressão serena, quase como se já esperassem aquilo.

- Você não pode se casar com ela, Harry! – Gina começou a caminhar pela passarela de flores que levava ao altar e apontava a varinha para o rosto sorridente da loira – E sabe por quê? Porque ela não é quem diz que é... Ela, na verdade, é ELE!

Um jato de luz amarela saiu da varinha da ruiva em direção à noiva albina, cuja aparência feminina imediatamente começou a ficar distorcida: o cabelo foi encolhendo até ficar quase da altura do queixo, os ombros finos dando lugar às costas largas e o busto, antes protuberante, resignou-se à um peitoral liso e claramente masculino.

As pessoas presentes olhavam incrédulas para a cena, algumas chegaram mesmo a desmaiar. Vários homens resmungavam indignados e muitas mulheres se entreolhavam confusas.

Pane geral na igreja.

Afinal de contas, não é todo dia – mesmo no mundo mágico – que se vê um casamento onde a noiva, de repente, vira _noivo_.

E as coisas só se tornam piores quando esse dito noivo toma a forma de Draco Malfoy.

- Oh, parece que fomos descobertos. – ele diz, simplesmente, encarando o moreno ao seu lado com uma expressão de mais puro divertimento.

E Harry sorriu para ele, para o espanto de Gina e de todos os presentes ali.

- Por favor, continue. – o moreno disse ao padre, que, embasbacado, levou algum tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo ali, mas que logo recuperou a compostura, pigarreou e retornou à cerimônia, para logo consagrar o matrimônio oficializado.

Os convidados ainda se entreolhavam confusos quando o momento crucial do beijo foi anunciado, deixando a maioria dos presentes tão atônitos que muitos nem tiveram coragem de olhar quando os lábios dos dois homens ao altar se encontraram num beijo calmo.

E a balburdia foi geral depois desse episódio. Reclamações de todos os lados, especulações, olhares confusos, gritos, choros, desmaios em geral. Seria o escândalo do ano, a primeira página do Profeta, com toda certeza.

Mas os dois homens – agora casados – no altar não pareciam se importar com nada disso, envolvidos que estavam naquele momento que era só deles, felizes de mais para se preocuparem com qualquer opinião alheia.

Cessaram o beijo lentamente, sem desgrudar os olhos um do outro.

- Sabia que você viria, Malfoy. – disse o moreno, um sorriso bobo nos lábios levemente avermelhados.

- Eu não perderia isso por nada, Potter. – o outro respondeu, antes de envolver o rosto do moreno com as mãos e puxá-lo contra si, num beijo profundo e urgente.

É, definitivamente. Harry Potter estava muito, muito apaixonado.

E era correspondido.

* * *

**N/A**: Que foi? Vai dizer que nunca teve um surto assim, de madrugada, e começou a escrever bobagens? xD

Pois é, essa aqui foi tirada do fundo do baú D:

Estava esquecida no Word há tanto tempo, mas tanto tempo mesmo, que agora resolvi postar a coitadinha. Até que não ficou tão ruim, embora sem sentido. Mas nada aqui faz qualquer sentido mesmo, então nem ligo.

Enfim. É isso.

Façam meu dia mais feliz, deixem reviews, please! *-*


End file.
